


Protective

by DutchInsanity



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, The Marauders - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:14:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8518114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DutchInsanity/pseuds/DutchInsanity





	

"James I really don't think this is a good idea." Y/N mumbled, staring down at the floor hundreds of meters below. 

"You don't even know what we're doing." He argued. 

"When one of your ideas involves the top of the Astronomy tower, I'm at least 80% sure I'm not going to like it." 

"Look, Y/N, if we could do this without you we would." Sirius added. 

"You still haven't told me what I'm doing." 

"We need you to climb onto the roof an-" 

"NOPE, nope nope noppity no. I'm out, have a nice life however short it may be." 

"Y/N wait!" Sirius moved in front of the exit, effectively stopping the poor girl from leaving. 

"Why can't you risk your own lives?" 

"There's a ladder but we're too heavy for it." 

"I'm not climbing a rickety old ladder for you morons." 

"Please?" Sirius begged, pulling the puppy dog eyes. As in he literally turned into a dog and pulled the saddest, most adorable face ever. The face he'd used on her countless times before and knew, for a fact, that it would work. 

"I hate both of you." She sighed, turning to face the human one of the pair. "What do you need me to do?" 

"Put this bag of crap on the roof. It's honestly that simple." 

"And whose bag of crap is it?" Y/N asked, slipping the bag over her shoulders securely. 

"Malfoy's, it has his wand and all of his homework. We swiped it during his last class today." 

"Woof!" Sirius confirmed, tail wagging happily. 

"If I die you guys can explain why to Remus." Y/N groaned, already imagining what his reaction would be if he could see this, as she climbed over the railing and hugged the wall. Cautiously edging around the outside of the tower until she came to the seven metre high rusty old ladder. 

James kept shouting words of encouragement until she screamed for him to shut his gob, a command that was met with a laugh which determined that Sirius was back in his human form. 

She gingerly placed her foot on the first rung, testing its strength. It wobbled slightly but seemed to hold so she put all of her weight on it. 

The ladder groaned quietly but she deemed it safe enough and began the climb. 

"YOU GOT THIS Y/N!" 

"DON'T LOOK DOWN!" The boys yelled from their safe little spots at the railings. 

"SHUT THE HELL UP BEFORE I HEX YOUR LIPS SHUT!" 

"Jeez, someone's a bit touchy." One of them commented. 

"Relax, you can kill them later." Y/N whispered to herself, focussing on not falling to her death. 

After what felt like an hour but couldn't have been more than ten minutes, Y/N reached the roof and sat on the edge to catch her breath. The view from up here was breathtaking, she could see to the other side of the Black Lake as the sun set behind it. The forbidden forest was bathed in the orange light of dusk and the sky was a mix of pinks and oranges and blues. 

There was a weatherbird at the topmost point of the roof and Y/N slowly started making her way to it, intending to hang Malfoy's bag there, thus making it harder to get down. 

By the time she'd hung the bag securely the sun had properly set and the roof was lit only by the silvery glow of moonlight. 

Y/N shuffled back toward the ladder and sat down on the edge of the tower. "I'M COMING DOWN NOW!" She called, her voice wobbly as she stared into the blackness, no longer being able to see the floor way below her. 

"YOU CAN DO THIS!" 

"YOU'RE GONNA BE FINE I PROMISE!"   
"I hope so..." 

She lowered herself off the edge, feeling for the top rung of the ladder, her left foot touched it and she put her weight onto it. 

But as she lifted her other foot down she slipped and her left foot slipped between the ladder and the wall, her hands slid from the edge of the roof and she fell backwards with a terrified scream that quickly turned into one of agony as she felt the unmistakable pain of her left ankle snapping from the awkward angle and her head cracked against the wall, effectively knocking her unconscious. 

"Y/N! WHAT HAPPENED?" 

"SHIT DID SHE FALL?" 

"Y/N ANSWER ME!" The railings rattled as someone climbed over. "FUCK JAMES I THINK SHE'S DEAD!" 

____________ 

 

"Moony's asking where Y/N is." Someone, James? whispered on her right side, followed by the sound of a chair scraping on the hard stone floor. 

"What did you tell him?" Sirius? Responded. 

"Nothing, I bolted and left him with Wormtail." 

Y/N mumbled something that was meant to be 'shut up' but instead came out as an incomprehensible slur. 

Both boys fell silent. "Y/N? You awake babe?" 

"WHERE IS SHE!" Remus' angered voice filled the silence and Y/N's eyes shot open, wincing at the sudden brightness of the sun streaming in through the large windows. 

She was in the hospital wing, her foot hurt and her head was pounding. James and Sirius sat on either side of her, both wearing equal masks of terror as they watched Remus shove the door open. 

He had a piece of parchment clutched in one hand, the Marauder's map, and his wand in the other, his eyes found the trio and he stormed over. "Y/N, love, what happened?" He whispered, falling to his knees beside his girlfriend's bed. 

"I..... Don't remember... But I'm guessing it has something to do with these morons." She jerked her thumb at James and Sirius who were looking around guiltily. 

"What did you do?" Remus asked, eyes narrowed angrily. 

"In all technicalities, _we_ didn't do anything." James started. 

"Y/N _chose_ to do it, it's not like we forced her or anything." 

"Chose to do what?" 

"Climb on the roof of the astronomy tower." Y/N whispered, suddenly remembering the night before. "Did Malfoy find his bag?" 

"Not yet." 

"But he knows where it is." James smirked and highfived Sirius. He held out a hand for Y/N to highfive but dropped it immediately at Remus' glare. 

"You let my girlfriend climb onto the roof of the astronomy tower!?" He hissed. Remus, eternally patient Remus who never raised his voice or showed any traces of anger, was shaking with fury. Fists clenching and unclenching and a constant growling noise rumbled deep in his chest. 

"Rems, calm down love, it was my choice." Y/N tried in a calming voice, placing a comforting hand on her boyfriend's shoulder. 

"Outside. Now." Remus growled. A real wolf's growl that rumbled from deep in his chest. 

"Moony...." James cautioned, suddenly terrified that his friend would change in the middle of the castle. 

" _NOW!_ " 

The two boys practically ran from the hospital wing, followed closely by a furious Remus. 

The large wooden doors shut with a resonating bang which was immediately followed by "YOU FUCKERS ALMOST KILLED MY GIRLFRIEND!" 

Followed by the sound of running footsteps and girlish screams fading away into the depths of the castle. 

Ten minutes later Remus returned looking out of breath but significantly less angry. 

"What did you do with their bodies?" Y/N joked, shuffling to the side so that he could join her on the bed. 

"They're hidden in the forest, somewhere they'll never be found." He said in such a tone that Y/N almost believed it to be true. 

They were silent for a few moments in which Remus simply held her tightly, as if reassuring himself that she really was there. 

"That were you thinking?" He whispered at last, voice breaking with emotion. 

"I was thinking of all the things Malfoy says about you, and how he deserved a taste of his own medicine." 

"I don't care about getting revenge on some childish bully, I care about you. Do you have any idea what losing you would do to me?" 

"I'm sorry babe, it was just a bit of fun." 

He sighed and let his head fall to rest on top of Y/N's, letting her usual scent calm his nerves. "At least promise you'll take me with you the next time you want to do something stupid." 

"I will, I promise." Y/N smiled reassuringly and kissed him before a thought occurred to her. "You didn't actually kill them did you?" 

"Shhhhhhhhh." He whispered with a smile that gave nothing away and pressed his lips against hers again. 

 


End file.
